WhAt'S GoOd FoR Me
by Mimuku Abekku
Summary: Ginny is tired of been hurt by several boys, but what happens when the first boy she thought would sure hurt her instead made her feel...good.
1. No QuEen Of HeArTs

**What's Good For Me**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, but IF SHE DOESN'T BRING SIRIUS BACK SHE WILL BE HISTORY!!! -panting- thank you!  
  
**A/N** Hello! I hope you like my first D/G fic! The whole story is from Ginny's POV, enjoy! Song performed by Lucy Woodward  
  
**Summary:** Ginny is tired of been hurt by several boys, but what happens when the first boy she thought would sure hurt her instead made her feel...good.  
  
_"I ain't no queen of hearts _

_I got through stages _

_I fall in love _

_Then complicated;  
_

_Yeah, you know the feeling.  
_

_Without much hope _

_Just blind ambition _

_Pretending that there's _

_Something missing _

_I've always kept _

_Believing, that..."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_Fuck my life...always been Miss Nice Girl.... well, not anymore! I know I'm not perfect but hey! I don't deserve to be treated like shit! People always stepping on my foot, spitting on my face and hurting me as if I didn't have feelings. I know I'm not that great of a kisser, but at least I try! And besides, that's not all there is to a relationship! Just snogging and GETTING IN OUR SACKS! It is about trust, loyalty and friendship most of all...I'm getting tired of boys hurting me...but then again, I ain't no queen of hearts...  
  
"Ginny! Wake up!" a voice said while shaking me.  
  
Bloody hell...just 5 more minutes...  
  
I mumbled in my sleep as I just turned to the other side.  
  
"WAKE-UP!!!" Hermione yelled stomping her foot on the floor.  
  
"FUCK OFF!" I managed to yell as I brought my pillow to my face.  
  
"Virginia Weasley! Mind your language!"  
  
Merlin, she just HAS to stop spending time with me mum, she's starting to sound exactly like her...  
  
I intended to go back to sleep again, when I felt it...I gasped...  
  
Was it me? Or did she just spank my butt?  
  
Ooh, how I hate that!  
  
I slowly sat on the bed looking at my best friend with a glare "if looks could kill", she'd already be dead; as she gave me a look of satisfaction and a smile on her face.  
  
"I knew you were going to wake up by that!" 17-year-old Hermione grinned "here are your robes, your towel, try taking a bath in no more than 10 minutes, I'll be waiting..."  
  
"Yes mum" I muttered as I got up and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Very funny Ginny, now don't stay too long!"  
  
Mmmm... Nice warm bath.... it was good while it lasted because Hermione kept banging on the door.  
  
Now we were walking to the Gryffindor table, where I was greeted by my brother, Harry and my 6th year friends.  
  
"Hey Gin" Ron smiled.  
  
"How do you do, brother?" I smiled back.  
  
Harry smiled at me and nodded I grinned.  
  
"Hey Harry! Sleep well?"  
  
"Hey.... yeah, I guess" He said as our breakfast began to appear in front of us.  
  
I finished my breakfast and stood up.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later, I'm late for class.... McGonagall is going to kill me! See you at lunch!" I called back at my brother, his girlfriend and my friend as they waved at me.  
  
I waved back and got out of the Great Hall.  
  
I was running fast and turned a corner, suddenly I crashed into someone and we both fell on the floor.  
  
Pieces of parchments and books flew in the air as I tried to sit up.  
  
"Blimey! I'm so sorry, I--"  
  
I looked up to meet a pair of cold blue/gray eyes...  
  
Draco Malfoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**A/N** Yay! 1st chappie! Like it? Hate it? Tell me by doing what Mr. Muffles wants you to do: "PRESS THAT RUDDY BUTTON!!! BLOODY HELL!" Mr. Muffles yelled. "Boy, manners, Mr. Muffles" I said. Review please!  
  
v

v

v

v

v


	2. DeSeRvE MoRe

**What's Good For Me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter?! b-but...b-but...eehh cries runs to happy place where Ica welcomes me

**A/N** Hello! what's up mates?! how are you doing?! I hope good! well, let's not keep you waiting and enjoy! God bless you!

**Summary:** Ginny is tired of been hurt by several boys, but what happens when the first boy she thought would sure hurt her instead made her feel...good.

_"More, _

_I thought if I had more _

_I wouldn't get so bored _

_But everything just leaves me empty _

_Love, walking in and out of my door _

_Wasn't good enough no more _

_Well I don't trust myself _

_Life really sucks and..."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

I looked up to meet a pair of cold blue/gray eyes with my chocolate brown ones...

Draco Malfoy.

"Well,well,well;if it isn't the Weaslette!" Draco stood up gracefully from the ground.

I just looked at him with cold eyes.

He made me stood up as he deepened his fingers in my arms's flesh.

"This is the last day you'll step on my face or I'll--"

I interrupted him.

"Or what?!" I shook his arms off of my flesh and looked at him with a menace stare.

Draco just smirked and in a swift move, his hand was on the back of my neck nearing my face to his own.

"Or you'll be sorry by the end of the week" he sneered.

I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm not 11-years-old, Malfoy! you don't intimidate me anymore, now let-me-go!" I again escape from his grip as I bend over, took my books, stood up and turned around, walking fast.

"Mark my words, Weasley...you'll regret it!" Draco called out.

Merlin! can he get on my nerves! he's such a git! trying to intimidate me...ha! not even his two thick gorillas with ant brains body guards intimidate me!!! I could kick they're stinking fat arses whenever I want,even though I'm a girl...

'CAUSE I'M A WEASLEY! GOD DAMMIT!!!

I entered Transfiguration class fuming, and sat by Colin Creevey's.

"Hi Ginny! how you been doing?! haven't see you in quite a while!" he said.

"I'm alright I guess;yes, it's been a long time" I answered with a smile.

Still don't know how can I understand the words he say, the guy's like that muggle bird...um,   
what's it call? yes, a parrot, like that talking so fast...poor thing don't have too many friends,   
probably because of that.

"Where's McGonagall?'

"Oh, she's looking for something in the proffessors's louge, she'll be here any minute now"

And in about 5 minutes, McGonagall walked through the class and stood in front of us.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Proffessor McGonagall"

"Well, let us begin, shall we?"

Was it me? or did Alezander Rowe was looking at me the entire class period?

Rare...nah! I don'y think so. That guy's the hottest in Hufflepuff, after Cedric Diggory, bless his soul...uh oh, he's coming toward me! oh bloody hell! ok Virginia, deep breathes, deep breathes...

"Hello Virginia" his green eyes twinkling as he flashed me a smile.

"H-Hi Alex" I stuttered.

"I just...can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um,sure" Oh Merlin! oh bloddy hell! please help me, oh holly Godric!

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something..."

"Uh huh?"

"W-Would you...would you..."

"Yes?"

"Would you be my...w-would you b-be my...m-my girlfriend?"

0.O MERLIN! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

"I-I...um,I..."

He looked at me with pleading eyes and bow his head.

"I would love to" I smiled.

He looked up with a surprise look and flashed me one of his grins.

"Ok,well,um...see you later at lunch then" he kissed me and walked away.

I squealed and grinned as I walked every now and then jumping up and down like a little girl.   
pathetic if you ask me...no matter, heh!

"Can you believe I'm Alexander Rowe's girlfriend?! I can't!" I said excited at my best friend and sister-in-law.

"Yes, Ginny! I'm happy for you! now, eat girl!" Hermione said in a exasperated tone.

I had say the same thing over 50 times since lunch had start.

"Who is that Alexander Rowe anyways?" Ron asked in a dissaproval tone of voice.

"Oh come on Ron! you know him! he's the best chaser and captain of the Hufflepuff team!" Hermione said.

"Oh! that guy! hm...I don't like him!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Figures..." she whispered so only me could hear it and I laughed.

"Well, I gotta go, see you guys later at supper!"

"Ok, bye Gin!"

I walked out smiling at myself.

I was nearing toward the dungeons, when I heard something coming out of this empty classroom.

I stopped and looked at the classroom...it was dark inside.

I took a few steps near and looked inside the classroom...

My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing...there were a couple snogging; a blond girl I recognized as the Slytherin snot Pansy Parkinson.

And...I swallowed hard as I also recognized the boy...it was my former boyfriend...

Alexander Rowe...

I tried to blink back the tears that were beggining to form in my eyes.

"Alex?" I said quietly almost in a whisper, but he heard it and looked up.

"Ginny?" he gaped.

**A/N** 0.o aw! poor Ginny!!! :( now what's going to happen? we'll know very soon...heheheh :p bye!

**_Credits_**

**Rhyet The Dark Angel - **Lol! I'm updating :P! sorry to keep y'all waitin' -- and yes, it is a Ginny/Draco fic, my fav couple!

**ron rocker -** lol! yes she is and yes is Draco and Gin!

**????-** u didn't had a name, but o well thanks 4 your review!

**harry's girl - **here it is! thank you!

**Nidawi - **um, I don't understand about reading what other one, if ya sayin bout "amor En Los Sueños" it's ok if you want to read this one first, anyways, thanks 4 sayin my story has potential means a lot to me.

Someone came up to me and said "What do you want from me?" I said, "Nothing, my love.I just want you to review...so, go ahead and REVIEW!"

Click this pretty purpleish buttom

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. I KnOw

**What's Good For Me**

**Disclaimer: -**starts whistling 'It's a small world aaaafter all'-

**A/N** Hello! sorry I've make y'all waitin! I was just waiting for someone to be numbah 10th reviewer so I could update the story, PLUS I was busy updading my site and getting it pretty; hey guess what?! HP 6TH BOOK'S NAME IS HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE!!! cool huh?wonder who the bloddy hell is da dude??? -scratches head- -shrugs- o well, whatever it is, I bet it's gonna be some cool book to read...well, to not keep ya waitin any longer...HERE'S CHAPTER 3!!! HOPE U ENJOY IT!

**Summary:** Ginny is tired of been hurt by several boys, but what happens when the first boy she thought would sure hurt her instead made her feel...good

_"First time, I thought but I didn't do it _

_Last time, that's when I really blew it _

_So this time, I'm gonna do it different _

_'Cause I know, I know, I know.  
If I put everything I have into it _

_Eventually, I'm gonna get _

_What's good for me"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ginny I-I...I can explain!" he started.

But I just shook my head as I now let the tears fall down my rosy cheeks freely.

"Ginny..."

But I didn't want tohear any excuse, so I just turned around and startedto runas fast as I could,away from the pain burning inside...FUCK! I'M SO BLODDY TIRED OF THIS! I THINK I DON'T DESERVE THIS! I DESERVE MORE THAN THIS! MORE! I'M NOT SOME TOY WITHOUT FEELINGS THAT YOU CAN PLAY WITH, ANYTIME YOU FEEL LIKE STOPPING BY! WHY THE FUCK HAVE I DONE? SO THAT THIS GUYS WOULD KEEP COMING INTO MY RUDDY LIFE AND KEEP FUCKING IT?!!! WHAT???!!! BLIMEY! I DON'T CARE NOW! I DON'T EVEN WANNA THINK ABOUT IT! I JUST WANT TORUN FROM IT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! JUST RUNNING MAKES LIFE SO MUCH EASIER! I FEEL FREE! I FEEL LIKE NOBODY OR NOTHING COULD EVER HURT ME AGAIN!

Sooner or later, I ended up in someplace near the dungeons and I just walked into an empty classroom and sat there crying my heart out with my head down resting in my knees.

Suddenly I felt footsteps coming near but I just ignored them and continued on sobbing. This steps must have heard me...

_No shite!_

SHUT UP CONSCIENCE!!!

_Whatever...wuss..._

'CAUSE I heard them come inside the classroom and stoped where I was sitting.

I didn't looked up, I just continue sobbing 'till I met death...but a voice, a cold voice I recognized interrupted my sobbings.

"What's a matter, Weasley?"

"Mhhhzzzppph" I said between my knees.

"I know you are a Weasley and all, but at least I thought they teach you lot some manners like, looking at the person that is speaking to you"

Argh! getting ON MY NERVES AGAIN!!! by the sight of it, I think that's how Malfoy affects me! he just likes to see my blood boiling in a heat level that could make me loss my head!

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I said now looking at his eyes who I stared in a confuse way when I saw that this once cold eyes, were now twinkling.

"Believe me...it is my business...but no matter...I know..." Malfoy said in a surprising soft tone.

"Y-You k-know??? h-how???" I stamered looking deeper into his eyes with my puffy and red ones as I sniffed into my runny and redder nose.

He came closer and whispered as I smelled his sweet cologne.

"I've been watching every step of you since your 4th year..." he smirked.

"S-Since my 4th y-year? b-but, but why?"

He came more closer as he bend down and whispered in my ear. This time I could smell his hair...smells like grapes and blueberries.

"Because I like you, Ginevra Weasley" his voice sounding kind of sexy...wait! since when I considered Malfoy _**sexy**_?!!!

_Since...now?_

Well ,yeah I always thought of him good-looking--

_Then since ever!_

Why you--!

_You were the one who said it!_

-Sighs- I guess...

"Y-You what?!" I looked at him surprise.

"I like you Ginny" he said now in a simple tone kind of way.

"Wait wait! no you don't! you're just mocking me!"

"I'm not mocking you Weaslette! I do like you!"

"I don't even know you! what happened to the Malfoy I knew?!!! the mean guy! who loathes muggle-lovers!"

"That Malfoy was a fake!"

I looked at him more confuse than what I already was.

He sighed.

"Look...Ginny, the Draco everybody knew it is not real, it was all a fake, an act so that father wouldn't go all mad at me or mum...now that I know he's dead...I feel free...there's nothing to pretend anymore...I can be me, I can like whoever I want to like ,and I can love whoever I want to love..."

"Y-Your father d-died? I asked again.

Sure Malfoy Senior was a pain in royal ass but it is son talking like that about father's death! not a normal thing...

"Yes, died yesterday in his cell in Azkaban...he was sick..."

"I-I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be Ginny, he was an asshole with all you lots...then again...he was an asshole with everybody..."

0.o AM I ACTUALLY HEARING WHAT I'M HEARING?!!! MALFOY! SAYING HIS FATHER WAS AN ASSHOLE?!!! MERLIN! NOBODY TOLD ME THE END OF THE WORLD WAS NEAR! I WAS NOT READY FOR IT!

_blimey..._

"Malfoy--"

"Please call me Draco"

"O-k...Draco" I tested.

What I thought I never see in Draco's face, a true smile flashed at me!

"Yes?"

"Um...if what you say it's true...why fake it?"

"Have you heard anything I just said?! my father could not only disherited me, but also kill me!"

"Kill you? his own son?! blood of his blood?! flesh of his flesh?!"

He chuckled.

"And do you think he cared about that?! you lots were right about my father...I don't even know if my father had a heart...if he had one...it had stopped beating...father wasn't like that always he truly did loved once my mother,in their Hogwarts years...but when the Era of Voldemort started and he became a deatheater...mother said it was like she had married a complete stranger...poor mum, she suffered a lot...alone in the world you know...no family, just me...that is why my mum is very lovable with me...always sending me sweets and all...now, she's suffering his dead, the death of the one she once deeply loved..."

"Oh...I can imagine how your mother must feel..."

"Yeah..."

We looked at each other...I supress a smile...Merlin his eyes! they have so much misteries and secrets in it...like his hiding the darkess things and bringing to the front of his retine the good ones...I looked away, I couldn't stand looking at him anymore.

"Well...I...think, I must go...or else my brother will get worry and owl my mum"

I rolled my eyes from the thought of it.

"Ye-ah, I guess...well...see you around..."

"Yeah...see ya..." I turned around and walked out of the classroom.

Suddenly I stopped...I didn't knew where the bloody hell was I!

"Mal--" I turned around to look once again in the gray/blue eyes of the boy I was talking to a few seconds ago.

"For the last time Ginevra...call me Draco"

"Ugh! and you please call me Ginny...I hate that dreadful name..."

Yuck! I mean! _**seriously!**_ what was my mum thinking when she put me that name?!!

_Yeah!_

"Alright, we're even..."

"Draco, would you be so kind--"

"To tell you where the bloody hell are you?"

I was about to say yes when--

"Go stray, turn second hall to your left, at the end go to you right, then go stray...you won't miss Snape's classroom, after that...you know your way..."

"Indeed...um, thanks" I smiled at him.

"Your very welcome" he smirked.

I turned around and followed Draco's intructions.

In about a minute, I was standing right in front of Snape's classroom door, then I turned to my left and walked to the common room.

I said the password and entered the Gryffindor tower to find noone in the common room.

I go upstairs to my room and change my uniform into mi pj's and just let myself fall into my 4-poster bed as I was thinking of the events of today...about what Mal--I mean, Draco said...hmmm he does like me...well, I guess he's just another one on the list, but no matter...this is something different..this is gonna be fun...and interesting...

Embrace yourself Draco Malfoy...

Be prepaired...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N** Eek! oh gosh! she's gonna make Draco suffer until he begs for more!!! lol! :P heheehe; well you know what to--

**Mr Muffles:** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! -hopeful look- please....?!!! -blinks-  
**Me:** er...yeah, that...but just a warning, I won't put the 4th chappie unless I see 5 new reviews.-mutters- be pretty good if I find more too...won't complain :) so it will be 15 reviews yay! so R & R!!!!

**Credits**

**Power Punk**- Lol! gurl, first thing: they _knew_ each other a very long time now (Gin & Alex) they studied together and he had a crush on her ever since but he didn't show what he felt until now. He is good-looking afterall so, a slytherin slut would sure do something to bite poor Gin out of her misery -.-. Second: Let's repeat to ourselves that this _is_ afterall aD/G fic and that would mean taht we want to see the action between them. So makin' me write aboutsimply pure_ shit_(sorry bout teh word :P) about the other two doesn't count; this is afterall a 10th-chaptered fiqui and I'm not gonna waste my precious time and chapters on talkin about some stupid Hufflepuff who's nuttin but a seconday character!!! no! more like a siluete! XD so, there you go! thanks you for reviewing!

**kinky-chica**- Thank you oh so much! come later to read the future chapters and review them! heheh! :P

**Channy**- DUUUDE!!! XD

**Nidawi**- yeah I think you are a cannon thumping purist too..._whatever that is_ >.>. clears throat but um, yeah read what I wrote to Power Punk and um, I don't think dear old Gin is OOC she's afterall in her 6th year and they don't talk much about her in the HP books and even if they had in the 5th book, you sure can see a _clearly change_ in her, like she's now less shy and more like..active? . PLUS book sixth hasn't come out and this is like based on the 7th book...(imaginary 7th book of course >. ) but thanks anyways again thanks 4 sayin' my story still has potencial and o yes..this is, afterall the 2nd chapter...wait, 'till you see the others...-evil grin- heheheheheh...

****

Click that most definetly beautiful buttom!  
V

v

v

v

v

v

v

v


End file.
